Maybe In Another Life
by ViviXLoki
Summary: This is a fanfiction about me and Zexion. I'm looking forward to critics, because at home no one knows English and can't give me feedback. If I make any mistakes, please tell me right away with an explanation so that I will be able to remember it the next time and avoid it. Of course mistakes will get corrected. Enjoy reading *purr*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Death…**

"Come back here!" a man in a black, long robe chased me through various alleys.

"n-no…! Please…!" I ran faster trying to make my chaser lose me. Suddenly he stood before me and pushed me down on the floor, making me hit it hard

"And now talk. WHAT did you see?" I tried to push him away, failing obviously because he was much stronger than me.

"I saw you… you…were chasing…some monsters… a-and then… you killed them… and…something like a heart… came out of it… but please! I promise I won't tell anyone what happened! Please let me go! I will forget everything here!" Tears flowed down my cheek and I struggled against his strong hold.

"Hearts… so you saw them…?" He looked at me with serious eyes.

I nodded slightly, "I did… I answered you, so please let me go… I promise, I will forget everything I saw… I just want to see my family again… I don't want to leave them so early!"

The man looked up into the sky, and so did I. "well," he said looking on. "I am sorry to tell you this, but I guess, you will never see them again!" Suddenly he took out a sharp knife and stabbed it into my chest. A scream of pain echoed through the sunset and listening closely I realized that it was me screaming in pain. Slowly the strength of my body started to fade… Blood flowed out of the injury, coloring my clothes and the floor around me red.

"S-somebody… Help…." I talked extremely weak as the man let go of me and sat simply next to me

"who shall help you? There's no one around here. And I can assure you I will not help you. Why should I?" I tried to move my body, but failed, I was too weak already. "Oh… Look. You have a heart too… I wonder what this means. Let us take a look at how long you will take to die…" The man held something in his hand which was in the shape of a heart. Slowly the pain started to fade… And the pain did as well…. My vision became blurry….. Then everything became dark and quiet around me…. I didn't even try to struggle against the darkness … I let the darkness steal everything from me…. My body started to disappear…. Bit by bit….. I felt myself like a small feather in the wind… Being able to get carried everywhere….. The more my body disappeared…. I didn't try to resist against the darkness… It gave me the feeling of safety…. So why should I…? After my body was gone, darkness started to make its way to my consciousness….. Stealing it….. and I…didn't show any resistance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who am I?**

"Hey. Wake up. Come on! I know you have the strength to. So? Open your eyes!" A voice was talking… To me…? I tried to move… But it was too painful… My body… was so stiff and heavy…

"Come on. Stay strong. You can't die before you start living decent with a heart." The voice talked on and I moved my hands slightly. Slowly, very slowly I opened my eyes. The sun was bright… Way too bright! Instantly I closed my eyes again.

"Sh… It is ok… Everything is safe… Try it slowly…" the voice talked calming, safely on and so I started to open my eyes slowly again. The sun was less bright than before and I looked around. My eyes met another beautiful, eternal lasting bright aqua-blue pair of eyes. I looked closely to the owner of those beautiful pairs of eyes. A young slim build man held me in his arms. He had beautiful, steel blue hair with long, layered bangs that completely obscured the right side of his face and reached about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, were shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of the young man's hair is a bit shorter than the front.

"Who…are you…?" I felt myself weak in his presence. "And…where are we…?"  
"This here is called the Snow-Dancers-World… Call me Ze-!" as soon as the young man was about to tell me his name a voice ringed out.

"Zexion! Where the hell are you again?!" I looked towards the direction of the voice. In the distance I was able to see something red moving around.

"Are…you Zexion…?" I looked at the young man right next to me again.

"Yes. Try to stand up. I will introduce you to someone and we will cancel this mission. I don't think we can continue with you. And, who are you?" he looked closely at me.

"That's right! I am sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm-!" I wanted to tell him my name but… I wasn't able to remember it. Who…was I in fact….? And…why was I here….? A wind blew merciless, but I didn't feel any coldness… Why…? Everything was covered in snow… Icicles were hanging down from the branches of the trees like sharp swords… Or maybe like frozen tears of the trees surrounding us…

"Yes….? You are….?" Zexion looked at me.

"I don't know… I cannot remember who I really am… Forgive me…" I looked down and noticed something. I…wasn't sad… Neither I felt sorry… What happened to me…?

"How…? You can't remember your very own name…? Do you have amnesia?" Zexion looked at me in disbelief, but I was saying truth! My head felt so empty. I didn't know where I come from, neither who I am, nor what I was doing here, in Zexion's safe arms…

"I really don't… I am sorry…" I looked more down still not feeling anything. I felt absolutely nothing. I was like an empty shell…

"Axel!" Zexion looked towards the red moving point and another young man walked up to us. He had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. He had reversed purple tears as tattoo on his face, under his bright emerald colored eyes.

"Haven't you been able to call me earlier? I have been searching for you." Axel looked down on me and back to Zexion. "A girl? What's so special to forget me for a girl? And I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel looked again at me carefully.

I nodded silently and Zexion talked on, "not a normal girl. She is one of us. And it looks like she suffers under amnesia because she can't remember her own name. I would suggest canceling the mission and bring her back to the World Which Never Was. And what do you think?"

"Good idea, I'm sure Xemnas or Saïx can help her, or give her a name…" Axel nodded and picked me easily up. Zexion opened a dark tunnel… Or that's how it looked like to me and Axel walked through it, followed by Zexion…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Xemnas, Number I**

"Back already?" A young woman with blonde hair looked at Zexion, then Axel and last but not least at me. "Who's that girl?" She kept looking at me asking.

"She suffers under amnesia." Zexion simply answered not looking at the woman.

"And, that's why she's here? Because she has amnesia?" The woman looked at me on, inspecting me with her graze closely. It looked like she was trying to kill me with her gaze, but she had something around herself which gave her even the powers to do so.

"Yes. I don't have anything better to do at all huh? I'll let a mission blow up because of some random, under amnesia suffering girl and carry her here. Very intelligent deducted Larxene. You have my deepest respect", Axel spoke with great sarcasm and I bit my lip. I didn't want to laugh about Axel's sarcasm and so I was able to keep quiet.

"Axel, do you want to introduce her to Xemnas or shall I?" Zexion looked at Axel and then a me.

"Why not turning it into a meeting? She's one of us after all. A Nobody. And there she gets the chance to meet the others as well…" Axel tilted his head slightly to a side looking around the white room, with white couches, and the floor was white, with some exceptions… On some spots there was glass on it and it looked beautiful… As I took a look towards the window I widened my eyes in surprise. The window didn't have any limps. Quite the opposite, it was a wall made out of glass.

"Looks like she likes it here…" The young woman, called Larxene, watched every movement carefully. "But what if she is a spy, sent by other organizations to steal our information about the heartless' and the Kingdom Hearts? If so then we should execute her right away!"

"That's something Xemnas will decide. Not you. And well, let's go into the room Where Nothing Gathers." Axel said and walked off, carrying me on his arms on.

"Am…I not too heavy for you…?" I looked up to Axel.

"No!" He responded with a smile.

"If you say so…" I looked around the room he entered with me. There were 13 throne-like chairs, each one put on different height. One of the chairs went suddenly down and Axel sat on it. I counted the number on which Axel was sitting with me.

"VIII… Number eight… Axel…" I murmured remembering. Suddenly the chair went up and I looked at where Zexion was sitting. He was sitting higher than Axel… Did this mean that Zexion's number was smaller than Axel's…? If the smallest number of chairs was 1 or I… Then going on with counting would mean… "VI… Number six… Zexion…" I murmured on.

"Yes. I am Number VI… And Axel is Number VIII… Our Number I, is our Boss, Xemnas. It seems you have a good deduction skill. This will be useful in the future for your missions." Zexion nodded.

A man, with orange eyes, mid-back long silver hair and tanned skin appeared and sat down on the highest chairs of all. Was this man supposed to be Xemnas….?

"Did you finish the mission? And who is this girl?" He looked at us.

Before everyone was able to answer I jumped down and bowed before Xemnas. "Please forgive them! They canceled their mission to bring me here!" I bowed deeper. "And I want to beg for your help! I can't remember who I am or why I don't feel anything! So please…!" I went down on my knees bowing. "Please don't execute me! I will do anything but I don't want to die before I don't know who I really am!" I held my hands to my chest hoping for some mercy.

"Zexion. Axel. Leave." Xemnas ordered and I kept quiet not looking up. Was…everything lost….before it even started….?

"As you wish…" Axel said and was gone.

"See you later… I hope…" Zexion murmured and disappeared as well.

"And now back to you…" I felt Xemnas' gaze on me, but I still didn't look up...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Number XV, Xivy**

"Why aren't you looking up?" Xemnas didn't avert his gaze from me. I kept quiet, still not looking up. Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I looked up, right into Xemnas' eyes. "So… You really can't remember who you are?" He spoke on and I shook my head slightly. "Guess it is a horrible feeling isn't it? An emptiness which seems to consume you, slowly but surely… Now you don't even know how to call yourself and how the others shall call you… And you have nowhere else to go either… This is how you feel right…?" Xemnas spoke merciless but still with hidden gentleness.

"Yes… That's me…" I said and didn't break the eye contact with Xemnas.

"Want to stay here then…? I can give you a name… And a place where you always can return to…" Xemnas stroked my cheek gently.

"How can I repay you for this then…? I can't simply stay here living on the costs of others…" I clenched my fists in determination.

"Well, if you really want to repay, then I can order Zexion to teach you everything you need to know… And then you would get missions which you have to accomplish…" Xemnas nodded and smiled. "So? By this responding question I assume you want to stay?"

"Yes… I do…" I nodded again as Xemnas took my hand and pulled me up by it.

"Good…" Xemnas appeared in his chair again and looked down on me. On every other chair suddenly other members appeared. Axel and Zexion sat on their chairs too having an expressionless face. Larxene looked down on me.

"So? She will get executed? Or why are we here and she is still alive?" Larxene's tongue was extremely sharp. That's for sure. I pretended I didn't listen as the ones around me where whispering about me.

"Today, I have summoned you here, because I want to introduce you to our latest member. Number XV, Xivy. Zexion, you will be her teacher. Tell her all she needs to know about our missions, heartless, nobies, worlds, weapons and all the rules she needs to know. And with time I am sure she will learn the names so you are free to dismiss or talk to her now or later." Xemnas disappeared and Zexion walked up to me.

"God, I was worried…" he said and I looked up to him. "So… I have to teach you everything you should know about us, huh? I guess it won't be that bad with you!" Zexion took me by the hand and walked with me in a room. "This is my room…" Zexion sat down on his white bed after having taken out a book from the large bookshelf full of books.

"Do…you like reading?" I looked carefully at the books and then to their owner.

"Well, guess that's the first lecture. We are Nobodies. We don't feel, so we don't like nor dislike. So I won't be able to answer this question. In my life before this all here I used to be a scientist so I suppose I enjoyed studying and reading but now, I don't know whether I really did or whether it is just an illusion." Zexion looked at me and our eyes met.

"I see… So… Everyone is the same?" I tried to understand him, but somehow it was really hard to.

"That's not true. Example: Demyx, the one with green eyes, dirty-blonde hair with a strange mullet style where some bangs fall over his face, is lazy and doesn't read, but he plays his guitar. So I suppose we all have something, which tells us what we do, and don't complain about it, and what we do and are ready to whine about it… It's hard to explain what I mean but soon you will notice what I mean." Zexion tried his best to explain, and I guess I understood what he meant. But it is just like he said… Hard to explain…

"Why are you standing there, near the door as if being ready to run away? Come here and take a seat. I won't bite." Zexion pointed at the space next to him and started to read again.

"May I read a book too….?" I don't know why, but I got the feeling, if it really was a feeling and not just a joke of my mind, that I used to enjoy reading.

"Yes. Take a book from the shelf and sit down." Zexion didn't look up, answering me. "Close the door please. There's no need to get disturbed while we read."

I nodded and closed the door extremely quiet in order not to disturb Zexion.

"Thanks…" he murmured as I walked to the bookshelf.

"For what?" I answered and took a random book.

"That you didn't slam it and closed it quietly…" he murmured on and was completely into the book.

"No need…" quietly I sat next to him and started to read as well…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The next morning**

I woke the next morning up. When did I fall asleep…? I tried to move, but something held onto me, not allowing me to. I looked next to me. Zexion had laid his head on my chest and had his arms wrapped tight around me as well. I started to stroke his hair gently and hesitant, but was at the same time I was afraid to wake him by doing so. Zexion sighed and snuggled up to me, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Hehe…. How sweet…." I whispered watching Zexion, stroking his hair gently on. He murmured something to himself and smiles suddenly softly.

"I wonder… Do we have dreams…?" I whispered and watched Zexion sleep on.

Slowly… As the time passed, I started to doze off.

"Oh… She sleeps…" Looks like Zexion woke up and looked up to me. Shortly I thought about telling him I am awake and answered tired.

"No no…. I am just dozing around…" answer. I simply murmured it, being more tired than I wanted to admit to myself.

"Oh? For the fact you are dozing, you sound more tired than I am." Zexion grinned at me.

"No mean being… I am allowed to be tired…" I murmured on, keeping my eyes closed.

Zexion took a deep breath and I didn't move.

"Sigh… You… Don't have a heart…" He said suddenly and I opened one of my eyes slightly.

"Maybe that's good…" I murmured closing my eye again.

"Why should it be good…?" He snuggled completely up to me having closed his eyes again.

"Otherwise we wouldn't have met… Would we?" I asked stroking his hair gently on.

"Guess not… We shouldn't get close to normal people… Especially on missions… That's one of the rules" Zexion whispered and I remembered this rule.

"Why…did you save me then?" Did I really want to know the answer on this question? Now it was too late anyway to take it back and so I listened to his answer.

"Well… I saw you lying around in the snow, being covered by it… And thought that something must be wrong… No one would sleep in a snow storm lying on the cold, icy, snow. As I walked up to you many heartless appeared. The strange fact is, you were missing your heart already back then and so I can't explain why exactly they appeared… Strange isn't it?" Zexion answered me and I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"That's me I suppose… Strange…" I answered and Zexion stood up.

"Anyway, let's start studying so that soon you can do your missions!" His voice didn't allow me to answer back and I simply nodded. Step by step Zexion taught me everything I needed to know.

… Ok, ok it was just the theory… I remembered it all quite fast and when Zexion started to question me, every answer was correct.

"Good job. Let's do a break and then we will go to the praxis, got it?" Zexion patted my head and I nodded. "Come here." Zexion sat down and pulled me on himself, letting me sit on his laps. "Why are you so good at studying…?" he asked me and I shrugged my shoulders looking down. Suddenly I heard a *thud* and looked instantly up to Zexion watching him face palm himself. "Sorry! I forgot your missing your memory! Oh god… I was such an idiot a moment ago… Guess no one is able to beat me in stupidity now."

"Hehehehe don't worry…" I giggled and made the hand from Zexion's forehead gently away, kissing his forehead gently. "It's fine… I mean, sooner or later I will be able to answer all of the questions of my past… And then everything will get clear…" I nodded enthusiastic; I guess more to cheer myself than to cheer Zexion up.

"… Don't play strong around me. Do it around everyone else. Not at me. You fear that you might never remember who you really used to be… But, sometimes it is better if you… Don't know your past… It saves you from a lot of bad memories…" Zexion stroked my hair gently on. "Enough with studying today… You are tired… Rest well…" Zexion picked me up and laid me down on the bed covering me with the blanket.

"No… I want to study more…" I tried to stand up but Zexion simply let his hand rest on my shoulder pushing me down on the bed again.

"It's an order from your mentor. Rest." Zexion spoke bossy. I tried to answer but he looked serious at me and I turned on a hip showing my back to him, pouting.

"Mean bossy mentor I have." I murmured and tried to discuss with Zexion, but my consciousness faded away… And so I fell slowly asleep again though trying desperately not to…

"Good night…" I heard Zexion murmuring and felt something warm on my forehead before I surrendered myself completely to sleep.

 ** _Zexion's view:_**

 _Finally, she sleeps. I can't help the feeling she got injured by me when I asked her about why she was able to learn everything so fast. I thought I was able to hear something cracking inside her, but maybe I am just imagining things. Quietly, making sure she slept on, I left the room._

 _"_ _Zexion." A voice rang behind me._

 _"_ _Yes?" I turned around and knew it was Xemnas standing there._

 _"_ _How is she doing? Any progresses in studying? How much did she study till now?" Knew it. Xemnas would ask about the progresses she made. Well, I can't decline I don't look forward to tell him what hell of a genius she is._

 _"_ _She knows all the rules and theories of fighting. Started over magic over the different weapons and she understands the formula of the Kingdom Hearts and promised me to support us all once she manages it to summon her weapon. And now I send her to rest because we have been concentrated for over 12 hours… And starting tomorrow I will train her in magic. And then I hope we will manage it to summon her weapon." I watched Xemnas' face closely. At first he was surprised, but then he got his usual expression._

 _"_ _Good work. Then enjoy your free evening" with those words Xemnas left and I walked around in the place we call our "home". The World That Never Was. At very…neutral place, for people like me, like Xivy, and everyone else… We all, were missing one thing… And we all want it back… We all live in a world without feelings or emotions… Without love and without pain… We all live without a heart… This…is our destiny…. As we are all Nobodies….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Diary**

(Xivy's view: )

When I woke up, Zexion was sitting next to me holding a box.

"Good morning…" I saw up and looked at him. No answer from him. Was…he lost in thoughts…?

"Zexion…?" I looked at him on but he didn't answer me. "Hey… Zexion… Is something the matter…?" I touched his shoulder and he got startled.

"Didn't expect you to be awake already…" he said looking at me. Though he and I were sitting right next to each other, his eyes seemed millions of kilometers away from me.

"What is wrong?" I asked again keeping eye contact with him. "Why are you so distant…? Did something happen?"

"No. Look, I got this for you." He handed me the present. "Make sure to write every single day down… Saïx said it will help us, don't know how and why but he said it. Now open up"

I looked at the box. It was packed in so beautiful… Too beautiful to get tore apart…

"Come on… It's fine to tear it open. That's what it was made for." Zexion patted my head gently taking all hesitation. Slowly I started to open the box. Inside it was…

"A book…?" I had a soft smile on my face after having finished packing out. Inside it was a beautiful made book. Decorated with many pearls, dried rose petals and my name was written very beautiful and filled out with beautiful, sparkling rhinestones.

"It is a diary… I made it for you… Because soon you might get confronted with things, you won't understand… To keep yourself like you are, you shall write everything down. Inside this book… And this is just yours. No one, not even Xemnas will dare to look at it." Zexion opened the book and showed the blank pages to me.

"W-why…?" the smile disappeared from my face.

"Hm?" Zexion looked at me, and I let some hairs cover my face not letting him look into it.

"Can't I simply…tell you…what I saw…?" I whispered and started to tremble slightly.

"Xivy… We can't go on missions together always you know? Someday I will surely receive a mission not made for anyone different than me… You won't be able to accompany me… And I cannot promise you to return safely from it…" Zexion talked with a calm voice on.

"I won't allow you to go to this mission then without me!" I answered clenching my fists.

Zexion sighed, "You are so stubborn… I didn't mean that you will have to search for a new mentor now… I just want that you will always be able to tell someone the confusion you might notice when you see other people. How they interact with each other and many other things you will never be able to tell anyone but still you want to forget it… And so before forgetting it you freed yourself out at something… So don't get me wrong ok?" he started to stroke my hair gently and I nodded slightly.

"But… As long as I have you I want to tell you everything if that is fine by you…" I looked up to Zexion.

"I would be glad to listen to everything you tell me… And now let's start your practical training?" Zexion stood up and walked with me outside, because I wanted to learn as fast as possible how to summon my weapon or to use magic... So that I would be useful to the Organization XIII. And so, I got trained by Zexion


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My weapon**

"It's enough… You are exhausted…" Zexion looked at me as I was breathing heavy.

"No…. Not till I didn't…..summon my weapon…. Before I won't…stop…" I looked at Zexion trying to catch my breathing.

"Look… You may be a mind genius… But nobody is perfect… You lack of fighting experience then… Nothing bad… I promise that soon you will be able to summon your weapon…" Zexion patted my head gently but I stopped his hand holding it by the wrist. "Oh? Resistance towards your mentor?" He looked at me and freed himself with the greatest of ease from my hold.

"I want to make it! And I promise I will!" I opened a portal and ran through it.

"OI! WAIT! Don't!" Zexion tried to hold me back, but I was faster.

I closed the portal after myself and walked in a city around. Where was I…? Since I started today with practical training I wasn't really good with directing my portals. In fact, I just wanted to get back to where I met first Zexion. Into the Snow-Dancer's-World, but I failed.

"Goddamn it!" I kicked over and over against a tree. Why did I fail the whole time with summoning my weapon?! I didn't know this sensation, but it felt like my body got so strong, that I even would be able to melt large ice mountains down.

"Calm… Calm…" a voice whispered from behind me.

"Who's there?!" I turned instantly around jumping on distance.

"Oh… Amnesia huh…? I am surprised you are alive… Though…you are a Nobody! Ahahaha!" A man, who seemed extremely familiar to me, looked at me laughing.

"Who are you-!?" Suddenly my head felt like it would explode any moment. I crawled my fingers into my hair trying to keep my balance.

"Talk politely to me. Otherwise it will end for you again bad!" He laughed on, watching me suffer out of pain.

I sank to the floor and held my head on, as he started to approach me.

"Stay away from me…!" I tried to hit him with fire balls, which were summoned by me, but he dodged them all perfectly summoning his sword.

"Bad manners you have… And I thought that you got more intelligent… Especially after what happened to you…" he smirked. I moaned in pain seeing his smirk. My weapon…! Now I need…it…! To protect me..! I tried to summon it, failing again.

"Oh… So you can't summon your weapon yet huh? Poor poor you…" he swung his sword down on me, cutting me across the chest. I bit my lip in complete pain trying over and over to summon my weapon. Zexion… Suddenly his image popped up in my mind as my opponent swung his sword down on me again, hitting me again. Zexion… I am sorry…, thoughts like those crossed over and over my mind.

Suddenly I felt something cold in my hands. A weapon…?!

YES! It was a weapon! I stood up barely having any balance. Now it is my time to strike back!

My weapon, was a beautiful crystal clear sharp chain.

"I suppose…it is time I test it…" I murmured to myself and swung the chain towards my attacker. Of course he dodged it easily, but he looked surprised at me.

"Oh… This is your weapon… I see… I see… How fascinating!" he giggled insane and disappeared.

"Xivy!" Zexion appeared and looked with wide opened eyes at me.

"Zexion! Look! I made it!" I ran towards Zexion and hugged him. "I got my weapon! I found it!" I smiled and looked at him.

"What happened here…? Is this all….." before I was able to listen out to what Zexion was telling me, my consciousness faded away…

 _Zexion (after Xivy ran away):_

 _Damn! And where shall I find her?! I ran around the worlds, trying to find her! Finally!_

 _-! Why…is her chest cut open…? Wha-What is the meaning of all this blood…? I ran up to her, and she showed me proudly her weapon. She's such an angelic person… "What happened here…? Is this all your blood…?" I tried to ask her, but she lost consciousness because she lost too much blood… I should bring her home. I picked her gently up and opened a portal to my room, carrying her inside it. "Rest well… And tell me tomorrow about what happened to you…" I whispered gently and started to take care of her injuries. Once I finished taking care of the injuries, I covered her gently with my blanket and looked at the hand where her weapon was before… Crystal, pure white… I never saw a weapon like this before… I took some books and started to read them… There was no entry about her weapon… So what was it…? What is her element…?_

 _Who is she…actually…?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nightmare and tears**

 _Zexion's view:_

 _"_ _Xivy… Please wake up once I am back… Please…" I whispered and pressed my lips on her forehead. I opened the portal and walked through it. Back to the world where I found her. In the Forest of Twilight town…What happened there…? Why should someone attack her? She was just a Nobody, like we all, and we don't get attacked either. Exceptions are the heartless'… Or rather said, we attack them to get their hearts… And I hope that soon… Soon we will get our hearts back… Through the Kingdom Hearts… I sighed and walked on. Strangely… Twilight Town was very quiet… Quite unusual for this town…_

 _I arrived at the place of yesterday… The blood was gone, consumed by the earth… And nothing showed that yesterday there has been a fight between Xivy and something…_

 _"_ _You don't have any mission. So why are you here?" Axel poked my shoulder and looked at me._

 _"_ _Xivy got ambushed here yesterday... And so I came here again, trying to find any clues about the ambusher, failing." I answered shrugging my shoulders._

 _"_ _Poor Xivy… And you are sure she doesn't know the ambusher?" Axel looked at me and I answered._

 _"_ _She didn't wake up yet." I looked around once again, and now I was absolutely sure. No signs nor proofs of a fight._

 _"_ _Then what are you doing here? Go back and be there for her once she should wake up!" Axel gave me a soft push._

 _"_ _Yeah yeah… Geez…" I sighed and returned to Xivy. As I assumed, she didn't wake up yet._

 _"_ _I'm back…" I looked at her and stroked her hair gently. I wonder what she was dreaming… Or, if she was dreaming at all… I spotted in the corner of my eye the present box…_

 _She wasn't pleased at all with the diary… Lucky me… I'd be very happy if she would tell me her problems or confusion instead of writing it down in an useless diary… I really was hoping for her to be unhappy with that stupid book, I decorated it beautifully, yes, but it didn't mean anything to me._

 _Why should it? Normally we don't feel anything at all…_

Xivy's view:  
Where am I…? I looked around standing in some strangely familiar living room… A woman and a man were sitting on the couch crying…

"Hey… What's wrong…?" I tried to touch them, but my hand went right through them. On the table were many pictures… Of a happy family… Mother, father and…-!? ME?!

Behind me appeared the person who attacked me. "You know what happens to people who become Nobodies?" he asked and I shook my head slightly, looking shocked at the pictures.

Suddenly I disappeared from every picture.

"?! What have you done?!" I turned around facing him. He had black wavy hair and eternal black eyes. He simply smirked at me and kicked me hard.

"They get forgotten. Even by their families… So now you are all alone with your amnesia…" He laughed and I woke startled up.

"Sh… Sh… It was just a bad dream…" Zexion hugged me tight having heard my startled scream when I woke up. "Just a dream… An illusion from your mind… A terrible one… Don't worry… Whatever happened in Twilight Town to you… I won't let it happen again… It's a promise…" Zexion whispered with his calm voice and I noticed something wet running down my cheeks.

"What is this…?" I saw some kind of water drop dripping on my hand.

"Those are called tears… You are crying…. Guess because it was so scary… But no need to hide tears… They're a good sign…" Zexion lifted my hand gently by my chin up and kissed my tears gently away. "It shows, that though we are Nobodies, our body still has some sense of emotion…"

I nodded slightly and wiped my tears away trying to show a smile. "You are right…"

"Of course I am. Or are you trying to tell me I am stupid?" Zexion hid his sarcastic meaning.

"Honestly… Yes!" I giggled and ran away from Zexion.

"W-! Come back here!" Zexion followed me and hugged me tight from behind. "Repeat if you have the courage to…"

"No…" I looked up to him and suddenly a voice rang out from behind us.

"I bet that after some time you and him will exchange passionate kisses and night!" Demyx grinned at us.

"Just because you will never have a chance to get close to her!" Zexion answered and made a grimace.

"Sure?" Demyx put on a naughty face and looked at me.

"Yes. Because we will leave now!" Zexion picked me up and carried me back to his room. "I am your mentor so I do not need to share you." He laid me down on the bed and laid his head on my chest.

"Do you want to sleep…?" I asked giggling.

"I have been watching you the whole time. So of course…" He murmured and fell asleep in the next moment.

"Good night…" I whispered and covered him gently with a blanket… Waiting him to wake up again…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Refusing  
**

Some weeks have passed since I got ambushed. I was now since 9 weeks at the organization and every day was more or less the same. I woke up and went to Saïx, in order to get a mission from him. After finishing this mission I spend always some hours in the world of my mission before returning home… At home again I took a shower and went into the library where Zexion was always waiting for me… And my day ended when he and I went to bed. It was literally always the same.

Another morning.

I went into the room with the window wall… It had actually another name but I didn't make myself any effort to remember it. It had no sense anyway. It just had a name so that nobody would mistake it for another room. But today was different… Something was missing…

"Saïx, where are the others?" I walked inside the room and looked around. Empty… It was empty and quiet… Something was wrong… Because normally somebody was always sitting around here…

"A meeting will be made soon and so most of the invited ones went already ahead." Saïx explained and gave me my mission.

"A meeting….? Shouldn't I come as well then?" I asked holding the paper with the mission in my hand.

"No, it's not of your business. It's about a special mission, not made for beginners." He answered and looked down on me.

"I am NOT a beginner anymore. So why am I not allowed to join this mission?" I suppose the feeling I should feel was hate or anger, because I still got treated like a beginner.

"Because we need you here. If everyone goes to this mission, who will make the other missions then?" He looked at me and though I "hated" to admit it, but he had a point there.

"W-well…" I looked down. I had no idea how to answer him. Neither what to say at all. So the discussion was closed, and I opened a portal.

I went through it ,but I didn't go to the world I should go to. I simply went into the forest again, where I got ambushed some time ago… And no one knew why I got ambushed and no single clue was found yet. So I started to search again for any clue. Somewhere some mistake has been made, I just had to find it… And maybe… Once I found it…. I would find more about myself…. A single memory… A single piece of who I really am… Or rather said, who I used to be… As I was searching for any single clue, Zexion suddenly appeared behind me.

"You shouldn't be here..." his usually calm voice seemed somehow different.

"You neither…" I answered.

"And why are we here then?" he sat down on the grass.

"I dunno… I guess to find out about ourselves…?" I sat next to him down and looked down.

"Sometimes it isn't good to know everything about yourself." He looked at me and lifted my face by my chin up.

Unable to avert my gaze from him I asked him "and what about you? Do you know everything about yourself?"

He nodded.

"May I know about it….? I will accept a decline as well." I really wanted to know… But neither I wanted now to force him.

"It will be a long story… But it all starts with when I was a child…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Zexion…**

[first of all a small "Hey" and "forgive me" from me because I know I haven't been posting anything lately qwq I am very very sorry but over Christmas I have been ill and so it was for me impossible to write and before Christmas vacation began I was writing class tests and so I was busy studying qwq I am very sorry and wish you all a Merry Christmas (though it is over) and A Happy New Year!]

"I have lost my parents at a young age… They…were simply gone one day… And Even… For you known as Vexen… took care of me… Or that's how it was officially… I was an apprentice of Ansem The Wise, along with Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Xehanort… Now Braig is Xigbar, Dilan is our Xaldin, Even you know already and Aeleus is Lexaeus… About Xehanort… He became Xemnas… My name has been Ienzo… Ansem The Wise was worried about the darkness which is within the heart of people. He was worried it would consume once the world we were living in. A laboratory was created but me, Braig, and the others did our very own experiments on the darkness within the hearts, which led to the birth of the heartless. Of course it has been found out, and of course Ansem wanted us to stop, but well, it was too late. We were consumed by the darkness, just due to our strong will we, "survived" and became what we are today. The founders of the Organization XIII." Zexion looked down at me. I looked up to him. "Isn't there any way… to become our old selves?"

"I haven't heard of it yet. But who knows?" He patted my head.

"I see… What was the name of the world you used to live in? Maybe, I used to live there as well…"

"The Radiant Garden." He looked at me, I suppose because he was interested in whether I remembered something or not.

"Hm… No. It doesn't sound familiar to me…" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head on Zexion's shoulder. "What is this special mission by the way?"

"I have to go to the Castle Oblivion." He answered. If this was the complete answer, asking for more information wouldn't have had any effect.

"I see. Are you afraid?" I asked in the first moment but in the next moment I giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. But it kinda slipped out of my mouth."

Zexion looked down at me and shook his head slightly. "Someday I will shut your mouth if you talk stuff like this."

"Huh? Why and how?" I looked up to him.

"I'll find a way, trust me." He picked me up and opened a portal, carrying me home on his arms. He threw me in his room on his bed and laid his head on my chest again. "You're a good body pillow you know…?" He closed his eyes and I watched him.

"Sleep. By tomorrow morning I will be gone. And if you oversleep it is your bad." He said and I nodded.

"Good night then…" I let my consciousness fade into the darkness… Letting it get absorbed by dreams…

As I woke up the next morning….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gone. Forever.**

Zexion was gone already. He left a small note for me:I'm sorry. I wasn't able to wake you up since you seemed to sleep peaceful. If we ever have peaceful sleep. See you soon.

I thought a short moment. Did I dream anything at all? I couldn't remember at all… I took a shower and got my mission as always. At evening I was ready to tell Zexion about my interesting day and the new information I got, and so I went inside his room.

"Zexion… I-!" I entered his room and then realization hit me. Zexion was gone, still on his mission… I looked around the room and remembered the book he gave me once. I took it and started to write inside it, pretending to talk to Zexion.

This kind of talk left me busy for various days and I lost all my "feelings" of time…

After various time of accomplishing missions and telling everything the book, Demyx was looking at me on another day. "Yo! You heard? The whole team has been whipped out!"

"T-the…whole team…? Don't…mess with me…!" My whole world started to spin around me and I realized I have been falling to the floor, when suddenly a pair or arms caught me.

"Xivy! Hold on!" Demyx caught me in his arms, and I saw in the corners of my eyes Saïx appear.

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking at me and Demyx.

"Zexion… No… He isn't dead… Is he…?" I looked up to Saïx and he shook his head slightly.

"Accept it… He's gone. Maybe for the best… Who knows?" Saïx looked down at me and looked away again. "Looks like he wasn't supposed to get his heart back."

Instantly a hot feeling welled up inside me and I slapped my hand across his cheek. His cheek got burning red and my handprint was visible on it.

"Are you opposing me?" Saïx rubbed his cheek.

"I'm leaving." I said and opened the portal taking my hood on.

"You cannot leave the organization. You have assigned yourself here so you will stay." Saïx was about to grab my shoulder, but I was faster and fled the castle.

Various, especially sleepless, days have passed since I left the Organization. I haven't been able to sleep much, because every small noise woke me up and something Zexion explained me once as "fear" was something I "felt".

"Xivy! Where are you?" Axel's voice echoed through the forest I was hiding in.

I started to run through the forest, but Axel was faster and kicked me against a tree.

I coughed his name and he let go of me.

"I…am sorry… Xivy…" He whispered.

"What are you talking about…?" I sat up and leaned against the same tree, he was holding me to a moment ago.

"I killed Zexion. But I didn't have any other choice." He didn't look at me. "But… If it calms you… And if it brings you back to the Organization… His last breathe… He took it and whispered your name with a smile… So he wasn't this sad… About his death…"

"We are Nobodies. We can't be sad." Was everything I answered before standing up.

"You're insane to leave it!" Axel shouted at me.

"I want to find out who I am. So the Organization has to wait." I turned around and started to leave and Axel screamed suddenly.

"Xivy! Watch out!"

"You're here… This time… Not alone huh?" The man, my ambusher, charged at me.

I dodged and looked at Axel "-! Axel! Run!" I screamed at him and let my chain appear.

"Will you be alright?" Axel asked and I nodded. … In the next moment he was gone. Luckily.

"So protective… Though you miss you heart… In two meanings now…" The ambusher smirked at me.

"Shut up!" I swung my chain towards him and…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: All new... All better...?**

He blocked it easily with his arm. As I let go of the chain and shot magic at him I realized that he was gone

"Shot…!" I looked around, but he and my chain were gone.

"I am here…" He held me by the neck against a tree, making me face it. I tried to struggle, but it was obviously useless…

"It was a mistake of you to attack me…" His smirk was wider than before as his grip tightened on my neck. I coughed and tried to free myself by pushing my arms against the tree trunk. Pointless.

"Do you remember how painful I killed you back then…?" He held a, in old and dried blood covered, knife in his other hand. He stuck the knife next to my face and by looking at it… A sharp… and burning pain… rushed inside my mind…!

"You remember don't you?" He asked again as I was fighting the darkness which was about to get the best of me, making me lose my consciousness.

"Y-yes…!" I murmured in pain.

"Do you hate me for it?" He giggled as he let go of me. I slumped down to the floor and I noticed how fast my strength left my body actually.

"I didn't hear an answer from you yet." He kicked me and I closed my eyes in pain. My body cowered in pain and all I could do was to think about his question. Did… I actually hate him…? Actually not… Right? I mean…. Thanks to him I met Zexion… And the others… So… my life, as a Nobody, had a sense actually right…?

"I… actually don't…" I answered, smiling to myself. "Because I met so many amazing people since I woke up as a Nobody… And all thanks to the fact, that you killed me." Before I could continue to talk he picked me up by my neck and slowly started to tighten his grip. I choked and struggled fighting for air, but soon after that, the grip tightened completely. Will this…be my complete end…?

"…ia…." Somebody seemed to call… Was this voice…calling me…?

"….Vi….ia…." Again this voice. A soft and warm sensation was on my left hand, while something different was stinging in my right hand.

"Virginia…!" I…! I know this voice…! Mom…! Mom was calling me…!

I tried to answer, but all that came out were painful moans. How…!

"Doctor! She's waking up!" A male voice rang through the corridors. Slowly I opened my eyes to see my mother sitting next to me, cheeks streaming down her face.

"M-mom…" my voice trembled and my throat was sore.

"I'm here darling… I'm here…" She whispered.

"What…happened to me…?" No. I still remembered everything that happened to me, about the organization, Axel, my killer and… Zexion…

"You got kidnapped… And when we found you… You were at the verge of death… You're such an amazing fighter my angel…." She caressed my cheek gently and I nodded as "I see".

After the doctor checked me, and gave me the ok to talk and walk and get used to the normal way of life again, one question wouldn't leave my mind at all.

"Mom… Are we…in the Radiant Garden…?" I whispered.

"No. We are at home." She answered.

"What is the name of our home town? Or our country? World?" I asked again.

"What? You forgot it my dear? It was your favorite word when you were a baby…" Was she going to tell me it by today or do I need to guess around?

Impatience got the best of me and again I repeated my question.

"We are in Gaudium." She answered, noticing my impatience.

"oh…" was everything I said and I noticed water running down my cheeks. Wait… This wasn't water… The drops running down my cheeks were actually…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Not the same…**

Those were… Tears… My tears… I remembered how Zexion explained me that I was crying… Zexion…

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt you too much?" Mom looked at me in surprise.

"No… I-I… am just tired…" I stuttered, because I wasn't able to invent a good excuse that fast.

"Then sleep… We'll stay with you…" Dad said with a gentle look on his face.

"N-no…! There's no need to… I will still be here and awake tomorrow when you will come to visit me." I didn't want to sleep yet because I still was thinking about the feeling in my chest.

"If you insist… We will visit you tomorrow then…" Mom said and left with dad. Once I was sure they were gone I took a deep breath and again my thoughts wandered to Zexion. I was…so empty… Even though I had a heart…? Was Kingdom Hearts a lie after all…? More tears made their way down my cheek.

"Zexion…. No… Ienzo… I… am so sorry…" I murmured as I wiped my tears over and over away. "I… You…! I'm in a different world than you…!" I crawled my fingers into the blanket, as the pain and emptiness increased faster than I wanted after I said those words to myself. I watched the last sunbeams playing around in my room before the vanished and the moon lightened my room. I sat up and on wobbling legs I made my way to the window.

"Zexion…. Are we looking actually at the same room….?" A shiver ran down my spine and I hugged myself. I laid down on the floor and actually, I fell asleep there.

Countless weeks passed, and today I was allowed to go home again. Home… Such an empty word… I hated it.

"Let's go?" Mom smiled and I nodded. Our home was ironically not far from the hospital so we decided to walk. Like the past days. We have always been walking home and back. As training so today I would surely make it.

"So, have you decided what you will do?" Dad asked me.

"About?" I looked at him. I thought everything was decided. After the summer vacation ended I'd go to school and maybe I will do the one or another part time job… That was all we decided, or at least that's what I thought…

"About the boys. You're beautiful and you're single. That's a bad combination you know?" Mom answered.

Please… Not now… There is just one boy for me… And the possibilities I will ever meet him… They're as low as becoming a princess over night… It was too painful to tell them how I felt… I felt my eyes start to burn.

"Well… I've been long away… So I suppose I won't rush things and then we'll see how it turns out. Right?" I watched mom unlock the house door and stepped inside it. "I'm gonna read a book… Ok?"

"Sure. You remember where your room is don't you?" Mom nodded approvingly to the imagination of me reading a book.

"Yes… See you later…" I said and walked up with my bag full of clothes.

I entered my room and locked it. I packed the things out of my bag and sorted them inside my wardrobe since they were still clean. I turned music on and hummed all quietly along. I locked the door since I didn't want anyone to see or hear me… There was just one exception… Zexion.

The pain, sadness and sorrow I always felt… Was the feeling called Love… That's what I found out just recently, while I was chit chatting with a nurse. She explained what she felt whenever she thought about her boyfriend… and so I came to the conclusion I'm in love with Zexion…

I sat down on my bed, took my pencil case and sketchbook and I immediately started to draw Zexion… How concentrated he looked down on the book he was reading… Like back then…

"I miss you… It's not the same without you…" I murmured and looked at my clock… What…? It was past midnight when I finished the drawing of him… Why…? Why did another day have to pass without him….?

"Oi. What's the sad look on your face?" A familiar voice echoed through the room and I turned around to see…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hide and Seek**

It was Axel.

"Nothing… Why do you care anyway?" I pressed my lips together and tried to hide my joy to see him.

"Well, I can't see a reason why you should be sad. You've everything back you used to have right?" Axel took a book from my book shelf and flipped through it.

"Looks like it…" I watched him and I closed my sketchbook.

"Looks like you suffer from love. Otherwise you wouldn't draw _him._ " Axel smiled at me and I looked down.

"It's impossible… I know this myself…" I murmured in defeat knowing what he wanted to point out. "I know I should fall for love in one of those living in my world… But it's stupid… Because even looking at them... It doesn't give me anything… Except of the desire to see him… Every smile shown at me… It feels disgustingly wrong…" I looked outside the window.

"How poetic and tragic said… Even the books can't catch up to this." He giggled and put the book into the shelf. "It was honestly a shock to find out you died. I mean, first the half of the team, Roxas, and then you."

I sighed. "Time goes by and we will be replaced."

"Yeah… Hm… Do you remember you used to have?" Axel said and I looked at him.

"yes… And I wish… I would at least have my diary… If I can't have Ienzo, Zexion…" I watched Axel unlock the door.

"Well… It looks like you found out his name by playing around with the letters of his name. Good job! But I hid some of your stuff somewhere here… Search it. We play some rounds of hide and seek. And if you found everything I hid and me as well, you can wish something." He smiled as we watched the dawn.

"Fine. What is the time limit?" I smiled as well.

"Hehe I won't be mean. Take all the time you need." Axel said and disappeared inside his portal.

I took a bag and packed in some snacks, water and my sketchbook. I wrote a farewell letter to my parents:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm writing this, because a lot of things happened in the past.

Things, you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dreams or nightmares.

I remember everything that happened to me, and I can't help my feelings anymore. I can't help myself anymore. I really, really, really love you… But the feelings I feel for someone different are far stronger. And nothing can make me stop feeling this way. I love him. And I can't imagine a live without him because everything feels wrong. Every smile shown to me by other boys is like a stab in my heart. I feel disgusted and I feel like I am cheating on him. And I know that while I was gone, you mom, gave birth to a daughter, my sister. And so I can't have any real regrets. Just please, don't tell her about me. It'd pain everyone too much while I wouldn't notice anything. This wouldn't be right. And don't search for me…  
In Love, Virginia

I packed everything else into a suitcase, all of my books, sanitary stuff, clothes and so on and brought it away to another place. I made my bed and put the letter on my pillow.

"There's no way back…" I murmured to myself as I snuck out of my home.

I started to search through the parks, and eventually found a coat from the organization.

"How…much do I need to find actually?" I took the coat on and made my way through the park and after some long hours I managed it to find…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Insanity is nothing compared to love**

I found my diary. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. Everything was like I left it, no note added, neither removed by Axel. So no hints by him, huh? Suddenly something felt with a quiet thud onto the floor.

"What's this…?" I picked it up and it was an entry card for the amusement park, at the harbor. What would I find there…?

As I was walking to the amusement park, I heard the police searching for me. "We search for a girl, age 17, long copper red hair, steel blue eyes, and she isn't very fit since she was in a hospital for some weeks. This means she won't go far in order to suicide." I clicked my tongue and took the hood on. I wouldn't suicide, so it isn't my fault if they interpret something different. Obviously, they can't interpret anything like I want them to, because they don't know about Xivy, my Nobody. I finally reached the amusement park and saw the police waiting at me for the entrance already. Shot. How was I supposed to enter it without getting brought inside a mental home?

I looked around and saw a long queue to the entrance. Maybe I could use the mass in order to sneak in?

"This is insane…" I murmured to myself and stood inside the growing crowd. The police was going around the queue and I saw other girls, who had to take their hood off in order to be checked. I crouched down when the police men were near me and snatched a gun. "Please… Let me get out of this safe…" I lifted my arm up and pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening and a panic set out.

"There she is! Get her!" Police men pointed at me and I ran inside the park.

Where could it be…? Where could it be…?! I searched for something before I noticed something or rather said somebody standing on the Ferris wheel. It was Axel.

"How far I go for my love… Insanity is nothing compared to this now." I said and ran up to it.

I jumped over the fence and started to climb it up. With a sudden impact it came to a hold and I accidentally slipped off from the small spot I was able to hold myself onto with my left hand. I panted from the exhaustion welling up in me.

I started to climb up again and after an eternal seeming time for me, I managed it finally.

"Did you find everything?" Axel asked as he helped me up on the last centimeters.

"Even… if not… I can't go back and…search… They'll lock me…away…" I said out of breath.

"True enough. Then I accept this. So? What's your wish?" Axel looked at me. "You did this insanity and so I will grant your wish like the good fairy."

"Oh? So you knew this insanity? Heh… I hope my wish won't end at midnight…" I took a deep breath while answering. "Bring me to the Radiant Garden. Bring me to Ienzo. Please. That's all I wish for."

Axel looked at me. "Surely not how you look like now. All messy." He held a box out to me. "I'll bring you inside an old flat first and then, once you changed yourself into that, I will bring you to him. That's my condition since you didn't find everything." He opened a portal and picked me up bringing me to the old flat he talked about.

He put me gently down and turned around. "I ain't watching, so hurry. Or do you want to let Ienzo wait?"

I sighed in defeat and hoped for the truth of his words. I changed into the given, deep sea blue dress, I combed my messy hair and gave Axel the "ok" to turn around.

He whistled in admiration and opened a portal. "I won't go along and ruin the mood. It's time I do my mission anyway, but greet them from me and farewell" He smiled at me and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much… For everything Axel…" Every word he addressed at me were always so soft and caring… Before I left the hug, I kissed his cheek and I went through the portal.

I was in some kind of laboratory when the portal closed itself. I held the diary tightly in my hands and put the box down, where my coat was folded inside.

"Who's there?" A man, with beautiful, steel blue hair with long, layered bangs turned around. He had the most beautiful steel – blue eyes I ever saw and instead of his coat, he was wearing a white laboratory coat. My whole body trembled in excitement and joy.

"I-it's me…" I whispered and even my voice trembled and a weak smile appeared on my face…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Finally**

"Xivy…!" Ienzo ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's not Xivy anymore… It's Virginia…" I said in a scolding voice as he smiled softly at me.

"Right… I'm sorry…" He lifted my head by the chin up.

"Zexion…" I said in a teasing voice.

"I got it… It was my mistake…" Ienzo looked at me. "My name is Ienzo. Got it memorized?" He said sarcastically.

"No… Way too hard… Looks like I will continue calling you Zexion… Too bad, too bad…" I answered with the same sarcasm.

"Oh? Is that what you want? X-i-v-y-?" He poked and pinched my cheeks painfully.

"Itai…!" I tried to turn away from me but he wouldn't let me.

"So? What's my name?" He asked me.

"It's Ienzo…! Just stop…!" I received the mercy I hoped for and he giggled.

"Good girl. Want a reward?" He asked me.

"If you continue pinching and poking my cheeks, forget it." I rubbed my pained cheeks. "I don't want this kinda reward from you… Mean Baka…!" I made a grimace as he pushed me against a wall.

"You're very naughty to call me a Baka…" He held me hands above my head as he looked closely inside my face. My eyes locked with his and the desires to kiss him grow into the ultimo.

"Ienzo… I want to tell you-!" Before letting me finish my confession his lips crashed merciless into mine and I couldn't help myself but to melt into the kiss. Our lips parted and he whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I love you… Virginia… So please… Be my girlfriend…" He let go of my hands and he stroked my cheeks gently.

"You even ask…? Of course I will… I did the challenge of Axel to get to you… I couldn't think of anything different than you, ever since I woke as Virginia up… Everything lost its sense without you… My beautiful angel…" I wrapped my arms gently around his neck and he looked at the diary which fell by now on the floor.

"This is the one I gave you right…? May I pick it up…?" He looked at me. I let go of him and he picked it up. "May I read it?"

"Once I sleep… I don't want you to read it while I am awake… This is too embarrassing…" I said and walked up to him.

"I promise you… I will do everything in order to make you happy… And now let's go to our room…" He picked me bridal style up and gave me my diary.

"What about the box…?" I said and looked t it.

"Huh? What's in it?" Ienzo opened it with his leg and it was empty.

"I…could have sworn… that I put my Organization coat inside it…" I was obviously confused and he looked down at me.

"You know, the coat disappears with the owner, so you didn't have anyone anymore." He carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on the large bed.

"What have I been wearing then….?" I looked up to Zexion who was changing himself into a pajama and he handed me a shirt of him.

"I can't tell you… It may be a secret for us forever… " He turned around and I changed myself into the shirt, which was like a short dress to me.

"Let's go to bed… Now our lives will have a happy turn…" Zexion laid beside me down and wrapped his arms around me. I covered us both with the blanket as we have been completely snuggled up to each other. And we slept side by side… Together… And enjoyed our future…

[So, that's the end of this fanficition by now. Maybe further information will be released with the further games. Obviously then I will continue ^-^ I hope you enjoyed reading!]


End file.
